How Our Favorite Coven Met
by Toni
Summary: This is a "how we met" exercise for my favorite four vampire couples.
1. Chapter 1

Looking back on it, Jasper Hale was never quite sure what led him into the fairly ordinary looking diner. There was just a sense that had become more pronounced since Maria had changed him, and as he was alone, there was no reason to ignore it. At least he could get some company and pretend to eat. Not to mention he could get out of the rain, which was starting to get harder. Hopefully nobody inside would notice anything unusual. He didn't want to think about what he might be capable of in that case.

Once he stepped in though, he was sure why the sense had led him there. And he would never stop thanking or stop following it again. Somehow he knew that the dark-haired pixie smiling at him would change his life forever.

He'd never be alone again after being for all intents and purposes alone all the years since he had left Maria. From her expression, he'd found someone he could relate to, who didn't see him as a monster. What more could he ask for?

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she said. Somehow this didn't seem absurd to Jasper, although he'd never seen her before, let alone told her he'd meet her here. There was an almost dreamlike feel to it, except this had to be the most wonderful, most realistic dream he'd ever had.

Not to mention that vampires don't dream.

"I'm sorry, ma'am", he replied. He realized that the woman he was talking to wasn't human either. Still, this only about halfway explained this. How did she know he was coming, when he hadn't known himself until a minute before? And why did this feel so comfortable, like he'd known her for forever? He'd never believed in reincarnation before, but it was as though he'd known her in another life. Somehow, Jasper knew that his life would never be the same. As his life since his life as a vampire hadn't been anything worth missing, that was completely fine with him. Maybe a fulfilling life was still possible for him. Maybe he had become resigned to feeding too soon, never mind the guilt that would come afterward.

The excited young woman took his hand, and he reached for it instinctively. Some contact with another being, especially one as welcoming and beautiful as she was, felt so good. He wondered how he'd survived without for so long.

"I was wondering when you were going to appear," she continued. "I was starting to think you never would."

"I was always going to," he answered, and it seemed true enough at the time. Maybe it was his destiny, and he just hadn't realized it until a few minutes ago.


	2. Chapter 2

There the mysterious young man was, conveniently enough, lying right next to a bear that looked large enough to satisfy her cravings for some time. She had smelled him, to put it more accurately his blood, from miles away. The biggest surprise on finding the scene was how, well, innocent he looked. He wasn't the stereotypical macho or snobby hunter, although he certainly was a hunter of some sort of Appalachian animal, considering there was no other use for the rifle in his hand. In fact, the young man had thick dark hair and an almost round face. She realized that she liked his face. She was still vain enough to want him for herself, no matter that meant that he could never go back to his normal life. Of course, from the looks of that bear, if she did nothing, he wasn't going back to his normal life again in any case.

So for the moment, Rosalie decided to ignore any possible consequences of what she suspected was about to happen to the mysterious young man and concentrated on the bear to feed her hunger and keep him from mauling the young man in front of her. Expecting only a defenseless young woman, he had no idea what hit him when she attacked with a speed, strength, and teeth that would never be expected from such a small body. Before long, the bear was in pieces and Rosalie had a nice long drink of blood, although she knew by this point that her thirst would never be fully quenched. But it would have to do for now.

Trying to convince herself that she was doing what she had to save the unfortunate young man, she picked him up, only vaguely noticing how easy it was for her in her new form. The smell and the looks of him, though, were entirely too intoxicating. Especially with her heightened senses and hunger pangs, she was worried that once she got started, she might never stop.

Although death might be preferable to life in his new form if he survived.

Trying to convince herself that she was, in fact, choosing doing the selfless course of action, she started the miles towards where Carlisle would be. She wasn't as tempted to kill him and drink his blood as she had thought she might be after so many years of refusing to be alone with a human, particularly one who had done nothing to her. Maybe, just maybe, he would not feel that his fate was worse than death. And in that case, he would be grateful to her, even if she didn't deserve it. Even if he would have rather died than live forever in a form dangerous to humans and that most of them thought was only a myth.

And after that, maybe that appreciation could lead to something more. After all, the only thing worse than being trapped on Earth forever, would to be trapped on Earth forever alone. If it weren't for other vampires being around, she probably would have tried to kill herself multiple times by now, and it had only been a relatively few years since her transformation.

Although it couldn't have taken long at vampire speeds to reach Carlisle, it seemed to take forever. The temptation to drink the young's man's blood grew stronger all the time. It would have been so easy to quench her thirst and rationalize that he was better off dead.


	3. Chapter 3

The scent was strong enough that the hunter didn't realize the mountain lion was all on the other side of the riverbed until he found himself on the side of a cliff so steep even he didn't want to cross it. After a sigh, he prepared to turn around and look for some more prey before he became starving enough to be a danger to his patients. Even though he'd started to notice the scent of blood less and less, he did better when he had something to even partially quench his thirst.

Still, there was something telling him to look into the ravine first, although his head told him there was nothing there. As the seconds passed, the feeling grew stronger and stronger until it was almost a voice. Feeling as though he was going absolutely insane, he went and peered down.

He was more grateful for that voice than words could ever say for the rest of his days after he looked down. There was a woman lying on a piece of rock that was stuck out halfway down. The first instinct that kicked in was his doctor's instinct. He had to know if she could still be saved and knew that he could make it down that far.

On the way down, he couldn't help but wonder how she had gotten there. Had she been thrown off? Had she tried to kill herself? It was hard to believe she had accidently gotten there.

Still, it didn't really matter how she had gotten there – the important thing was whether she could be saved – which Carlisle had to wonder especially when he arrived at the ledge, examined her, and still no response from her.

Her heart was beating, though, and that gave him hope. There was still the possibility of her being changed at least. And as much as he hated to send someone into that existence, he had to admit that it was an option if it came to that or her soul going who-knows-where. Edward seemed to think that at least most human souls went to heaven after death, though Carlisle had never been as convinced.

Carlisle also had to admit that the woman was attractive, with her soft face and hair and quite kissable lips. He didn't dare to think of all the possibilities if she didn't blame him for her transformation and actually had a heart. He thought she looked sweet enough to have one – it seemed as though most women who didn't were hardened by life.

How had she ended up on that ledge again? There had to be a tragic story there. He wanted to hear it someday. Even if it was sad, it was such an important part of who she was he couldn't miss out on it.

And quickly becoming more tragic as Carlisle reached level ground. Her heart was starting to fail. He knew there was no way he could make it to the hospital in time without anyone noticing supernatural speed. Besides, there was an almost possessive, rationalizing sense about him. Hadn't he been alone for centuries? And would he have ever thought about this if she hadn't been dying?

And so he began to bite.


	4. Chapter 4

He couldn't take her eye off her as she came into the chemistry class. At first, he almost didn't realize why. She was pretty, certainly, but he had been looking for decades for the perfect woman for him, and somehow nobody had fit. Why should that change now? It could just be that she was the new girl – or that he couldn't read her thoughts at all. Besides, even if he could be truly in love with her, he would be terrible for her. After all, what would her choices be if they were together – to join the cursed immortal life and leave behind everything she knew? To have her grow older while he apparently never did and had to keep on moving to keep people from realizing that?

Still, he couldn't honestly say he was disappointed when she took the chemistry lab seat next to him. This let him notice that it didn't appear that she could take her eyes off of him any more than he could take her eyes off of her. This new girl – Bella, _beautiful_, he had heard her name was – was entirely too fascinating. Even though it was all he could do to keep himself from biting her, he had to find out what made her so appealing to him and the rest of the boys at this incredibly boring high school. There was the way she moved, which was somehow endearing and mature. There was the way he had no idea if she had noticed him in that way, although her face seemed to be getting almost alarmed with his intensity. He tried to tone it down, but the pull was too strong. The chemistry class suddenly seemed as though it could not finish soon enough.

Edward knew that he had to go hunting soon. He'd never be able to forgive himself if anything should – happen – to this Bella, or anyone else at Forks High for that matter, although he had never come close to biting any of them. It was this girl who had put him in the almost physically painful position of being so tempting as his next meal and yet who was quite possibly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The idea that these two qualities could possibly meet in the same person would likely haunt the rest of his immortal days – for he somehow knew he would never forget her, even if she was nothing but horrified by him, which he assumed she would be if she ever learned what he really was. After all, who would want to have anything to do with a bloodsucker, even if he hadn't tasted human blood in decades?

At long last, the bell rang. Edward grabbed his things and got out the door as fast as he could without anyone noticing anything. He had to hunt, try to clear his head, and decide what he was going to do next. He had heard that something, or more accurately, someone, like this could change a vampire forever. He had been changed what seemed to be forever ago - since 1918 - and he was getting used to the idea that he would never change again –that there was no mate out there for him. This new him would have to make some difficult decisions as he was determined to not let this Bella into his world of bloodthirst and violence and outliving loved ones from the previous life. The right thing to do would be to never let her know of this and let her go on with her normal life.


End file.
